Large open topped containers, also called load-lugger boxes and roll off boxes, are employed in the scrap metal industry to receive and temporarily store scrap metal generated by various metal working industries before transportation to scrap metal yards or recycling plants. These containers are very large, open top, rectangular shaped structures and normally accommodate about three tons of scrap metal. Due to their size, these containers are typically located outdoors. Being outside, these open containers are exposed to the elements, and as such, tend to collect water from rain or snow. This water combines with the residual cutting and lubricating oils present on the scrap metal, creating a hazardous waste mixture of water and various oils. When time comes for the scrap metal to be dumped at the scrap metal yard, the proper disposition of the water/oil mixture causes numerous monetary and ecological problems. The mixture cannot be summarily dumped without creating a hazard to the environment, and proper disposal incurs an extraneous expense on the party generating the scrap metal.
Various methods have been used to attempt to prevent water from accumulating in these containers and creating the hazardous mixture. One method employed has tarps tied over the tops of the containers. While adequate in initially keeping water out of the container, water still may collect in the container because a tarp will typically sag, allowing water to accumulate or puddle on it, and when the tarp is loosened and removed to allow more scrap metal to be deposited within the container, the water spills off the tarp into the container.
Another method used to stop water accumulation in these containers is to build a small roof over the container itself. This method removes the sagging problem of a tarp, but allows rain and snow to be swept by the wind into the container from either side. Furthermore, cost incurred by the construction of these roofs is very high.
It is an object of the present invention to solve this problem of water accumulation in the scrap metal containers by covering the container in such a way that rain and snow are kept out, but easy access for dumping scrap metal is maintained.
It is another object of this invention to provide a combination of weather protection and easy access at low cost.